Seriuosly?
by MissJessIsaMess
Summary: Maci was an average 10th grade girl, until she met teen singing sensation Justin Bieber or the complete opposite of her. What will happen when their two worlds collide one saturday afternoon; only time will tell.


**Maci's P.O.V.**

"Dead, like a candle you burned out..." Alex Gaskarth's beautiful voice sang out of my alarm clock. "Ughh not again" I thought as I remembered it was Saturday and that I had forgotten to turn off my school alarm for the third week in a row. "Well there's no point of going back to bed now." I mumbled to my self as I got out of bed, and made my way towards the bathroom to shower. I walked down the dark hallway to the bathroom not wanting to wake anyone else up. When I reached the bathroom, i flipped the light switch on letting the bright light fill the turquoise painted room. I then started the water and within a few minutes, it was warm enough to get in.  
Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready to start my day, but before leaving I scrawled down a note really fast and almost unreadable for my mom and dad saying "Gone for a walk, home by dinner… possibly xx Maci". Once outside I took a deep breathe, I loved the way the first breathe of fresh air felt in the early mornings. Everything was going perfectly; no one was outside. It was quiet and very calming until I hit into something or something/someone hit into me and I fell straight to the ground. "Ouch" I say getting up rubbing my head. "Sorry" a voice above me says reaching down a hand to help me up. I reach for the hand and get up form the cold concrete. "No I'm sorry, it was probably my fault I'm quite spazzy" I say apologizing still looking down at the floor and not at this mystery person yet. "No it was my fault, texting and walking don't mix very well" he says laughing I laugh with him and then finally look at who he is. He then takes off a pair of sunglasses and a hood. "Great just Great" I think, "I actually thought hey maybe this could actually be someone cool. Nope it's just Justin Bieber" I continue to think. While I am standing there thinking my train of thought is interrupted by him "So, you got a name? Cause I think you already know who I am" Justin says in an almost cocky tone. "Wow your so cool, mister I'm a celebrity and all" I say very snippy not wanting to be with him. I go to start leave and continue on my walk when he grabs my wrist "Wait." he says puling me back. "Seriously who the hell do you think you are?" I yell as I pull away from him. "Your bleeding" he says quietly "Just wanted to help, thought you would want ice or something…" he says looking down."Ok fine, ill come with you, but I don't like you" I say then I follow him to his hotel.

**Justin's P.O.V.**  
I step outside the hotel and put up my hood already having my sunglasses on; I did not want to be noticed. I just wanted to get out and be normal for an hour at least. I start my walk when my phone vibrates. It was a text message from Ryan "Hey dude, where did you go?" I start to text him back when I walk into someone. "Good bye normalness" I mumble under my breath as I look down at a 15 year old girl lying on the concrete "Ouch" she mumbles, "Sorry" I say as I reach down to help her up. She grabs my hand and begins apologizing. I stop her and tell her "No it was my fault, texting and walking don't mix very well" laughing a little. She laughs back and then finally looks up at me. "Wow she is really pretty" I think to my self, and decide its time to say good-bye to my temporary normalness as I take of my hood and sunglasses. She just stands there kind of staring at me. "So, you got a name? cause I think you already know who I am" I ask trying to be cool, but I guess it came off kind of arrogant cause she responded kind of snippy by saying "Wow your so cool, mister I'm a celebrity and all." She starts to walk away and I think I cannot just let her go so ,I grab her by the wrist. "Seriously who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're a celebrity you can't do what ever you want!" She screams at me and pulls away. "Seriously the one girl I find cute doesn't care." I think to myself as she flips out on me. "Your bleeding" I say quietly "Just wanted to help, thought you would want ice or something…" I say, as I look down at the ground a little unsure about what I should do now. "Ok fine, I'll come with you. But I don't like you" She says, i guess feeling a little bad for the way she snapped at me but whatever. I start to walk and she follows.


End file.
